goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 151
Muskies (ジャコウジカたち, Jakōjika-tachi) is the 151st chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Sugimoto's group arrives in an Ainu village and decides to stay there however Koito wants to continue further and reach Toyohara just to stay at a nice inn. Tsukishima tells Koito that they will stop by Toyohara the next day as they have some shopping to do there. Meanwhile, Enonoka offers to give Cikapasi a hohciri, an ornament that Karafuto boys wear until they reach the age of 10. Elsewhere, Asirpa encounters a musk deer for the first time as Ogata shoots and kills one. When Asirpa asks if their meat tastes good, Kiroranke denies it and says that the only part of the musk deer worth using is their smelly musk gland that can make secretions. Kiroranke explains that once prepared, the musk glands can be sold at a high price to be used in Chinese medicines and that they can also be used as perfume. He then says that since the musk deers have a habit of not sleeping in a single determined spot, they were called "muskies" and that he and Wilk would use to wander all over Karafuto and thus received the same nickname. Speaking about Wilk reminded Kiroranke that the first prey Wilk ever took down was a musk deer and he cut his hohciri off on the spot as a sign of adulthood. Enonoka helps Cikapasi puts his hohciri on and tells him that once he has taken down a prey by himself, he can cut his hohciri off. Asirpa recalls a memory of her father giving her a hohciri and says that thanks to the musk deer, she feels like she has seen a part of her father that she never knew and that it helped her to remember the memory that she had forgotten to which Kiroranke somberly says that it is a good thing. In Kushiro, Kirawus notices Ushiyama carrying some of the ladies's baskets as they all admire and fawn over his strength. Hijikata comes up to the women and asks them if they have seen the object in his hand but they are unable to recognize it. Hijikata tells Ushiyama and Nagakura that it was in a hidden room in Abashiri Prison and that according to Inudou's information, it had once belonged to a tattooed convict named Shinzou Doi. Ushiyama then approaches Kirawus and asks him if he knew of any place to stay at to which Kirawus tells them to follow him. Kirawus takes Hijikata's group to a hut and prepares some Shishamo smelt for them which Ushiyama gladly gorges himself on. Hijikata shows the object to Kirawus which he identies as belonging to the beak of a tufted puffin which could only be found to the east of Kushiro in a town called Nemuro. Hijikata is delighted that they are getting closer to Shinzou Doi and Nagakura tells Ushiyama to be on his guard but Ushiyama questions if he really needed to be careful around a feeble man that is even older than both Hijikata and Nagakura. Hijikata states that Shinzou Doi is but a fake name and his true identity is that of Youichirou the Manslayer who has assassinated countless of people during the Bakumatsu Period. Character Appearances *Asirpa *Kiroranke *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Toshizou Hijikata *Tsurumi (cover) *Hajime Tsukishima *Saichi Sugimoto *Otonoshin Koito *Genjirou Tanigaki *Cikapasi *Enonoka *Kirawus *Tatsuma Ushiyama *Shinpachi Nagakura *Youichirou (debut) (flashback) Category:Chapters